


Awared

by Stellar_boi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Reality, Boarding School, BxG, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, First Meetings, First Time, High School, IN SPACE!, M/M, Multi, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Outer Space, Outerspace, School, School Uniforms, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Slow To Update, Smut, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Space Stations, Space Uncle Coran (Voltron), Space fight, Teen Years, Teenage Dorks, Teenage Drama, Teenage Rebellion, Teenagers, all the freaking love matches back off, bxb - Freeform, dontgocrazyminorpartofstory, gxb - Freeform, gxg, slow work up to smut, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 19:24:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17752001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stellar_boi/pseuds/Stellar_boi
Summary: Fan twirl on the Voltron idea and world.Space is something that always intrigued John. Something about how much the world didn't know about it or maybe even how it was something no one would never see all of it. the same things that also attracted him to the ocean he was currently looking at in solemn eyes. Next month he would also be this close to his only other obsession.  Space, wide open last expansion unexplored by humankind. He took a swig from his bottle; water, of course, no soda or alcohol allowed for people like him. He stood hesitantly his knees popping with protest making him feel old as his father.





	1. Chapter 1

The ring loud and obnoxious woke him from his dream of the stars. Eyes opened to look around as thought s began to line up and becoming more coherent. Need to get up. Have to get up, shouldn't have stayed up so late last night. The ringing stopped as his hand pressed against the button. Mesmerized by repetition now continuing on with the routine of being a student at Helltower. Getting dressed announcements blared throughout the whole building surely waking anyone that dared to sleep in. 

"Good morning Students, listen carefully as a few schedules have been changed due to an assembly for level threes."

The unusual announcement sparked interest in him and he froze listening carefully as to hear the stern voice speak.

"February, 6th Wednesday. 5:00 am. Helltower school report. Today we will be doing a ration drill and your proportions will be restricted and vitals will be taken at the end of the day. All level threes need to make their way to the gym right now for a short briefing of the assembly. If you are pulled from class, you will be exempted from that day's work and be marked for seat time. The school will also have a special guest that you may visit the library between block 3 and 4. Breakfast will consist of dehydrated rice and chicken. Lunch will be dehydrated strawberries and soup mix. Dinner will be skipped for testing the results of the body reactions. Now to Mr. Helrindo for the classification of next months graduates."

John zoned out knowing that the same information would be repeated as yesterday. He reached into the closet pulling out his purple and white uniform. He couldn't wait to have the purple and black suit and be a level three. Looking outside the door and he see s a hoard of levels three s marching past to head to the gym. His chest hurt with jealousy as he stared. One day, he would be a level three and then he would get the chance. Quickly he got dressed in the corner of the room pulling on the outfit, his mouth pulled down into a frown. He just needed to keep his head up and things will all work out. Sighing, he looked into the mirror straightening everything and making sure his buttons were cleaned. Seeing his face he knew he had made a mistake. His eyes were sagging and bloodshot from his poor decisions. His skin was pale making his blue veins show through in the mirror image. His teachers should be used to it since he tends to look like this every school day and just avoided going to see guests.

"Come on man. We need to get to the dining hall before everyone buys out the snacks. "

John looked up confused to only see that it was another level one sneaking out before the release bell. He huffed out of his nose thinking about how they were going to get a strike. He finished touching up and standing at his door hands placed behind his back as he stared straight ahead. Cade was staring pointedly back giving John a once over. The Level Three looked left then right making sure no one was on their hall to inspect yet. John followed suit checking for himself as to not get in trouble.

"John, you look bad what is going on?" He asked only to be quickly hushed. Turning he looked to the level one and glared. Puffing out his chest Cade turned to them. "Tell me to hush again, and I will make sure you end up on dish duty." Deciding to ignore them Cade turned back to John with a weary look. Cade had been Johns opposing roommate since they both were level ones and cared for John deeply.

"Just didn't sleep well again." He whispered earning another hush to which Cade turned and gave the small level one an intense look that made the girl shut up. The two straightened up as a Teacher came by to inspect their uniforms for the day. As she passed Cade pulled her to the side and not a moment later the Level one was getting a full room search. Seems the goodie two shoes was holding food contraband. The older boys had to choke back their laughter as they headed to breakfast. 

True to their prediction the room was filled to the brim of people trying to get snacks and seconds due to the drill. Cade gave him a weak smile before using his rank to get to the front of the line and snag a few snacks as John mopped his way to the back passing a few Level ones that bitched him out on the way. People quieted behind him making him look back briefly to see the full black suits approaching. Looking down and away he didn't dare look them in the eyes. The next in line to go to space. Level Fours were some of the most elite in the whole school. Only a few people were elected to become one every few years. It was a highly unlikely honor to receive. Those that don't become Level fours went to work for high space programs. Some rarely would become teachers for Helltower if they were crazy enough to want to stay in school forever. One of the Level Fours bumping into him snapping him back to reality. He went stumbling forward into an upperclassman. He expected a quick-witted snap back but instead, the slick suit of black reached out to him. Looking up he met soft brown eyes that looked genuine. Awkwardly he pushed off the wall without help and waved it off. Shrugging the guy walked off while John found himself looking around wondering what happened. After that, no one passed him anymore and the line actually started to move forward. Thankfully so, John was starved after the night he had and soon enough he was handed his Vegan substitute plate and scurried to get a decent table. Most friends groups stayed within their levels but a few like his own mingled in all of them. 

"So, words going around you pissed off a Level Four?" The small midget of a man looked at John with beady black eyes in his fully white garb. A few Level Twos nodded in agreement as Cade just rolled his eyes knowing the gossip was probably just that. Gossip. John was confused thinking to the guy that had offered him a hand after bumping into them. They didn't seem too terribly bothered but there were all kinds of stories about Level Fours. It was hard not to be biased When all of them were known to be backstabbing two timers. How else had they got to the top? He shrugged at DJ, the Level One, and kept eating his salad.

"I don't know why he would be angry at me. They were the ones that bumped into me and then offered me help. He had to know he was the one in the wrong by a long shot. Seriously, that's just a loud of gossip and you know it so stop trying to get the 'inside scoop' you little weasel." He poked at their job. DJ wasn't here to be a piolet or fighting but to be a simple newscaster. Why they thought of this school was beyond John.. Cade just gave them a look at the level one wrote something down in his little book probably for the school's main gossip blog. Not something John personally ever approved of yet somehow got into every now. He just wanted this day to be over already when it just started. Closing his eyes he rested his head against his arms to take a few more minutes to himself.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~~~

Jerking awake he was being tugged to hurry up by Cade. Looking around he was stunned to see people scurrying to go to class and his now cold food laid in front of him. Oh no, that wasn't going to be good. Grabbing the small protein bar Cade held out John hurried to throw away the trash and put the tray away. By the time he made it to class, they had already started to settle down. 20 pairs of eyes locked onto him glaring as the teacher let him go to sit down without a lecture or a mark. Things seemed to be going well until he noticed Cade wasn't in class. Where had the male gone too? Then it clicked that they had to report to the gym since he had skipped the first meeting to eat breakfast with his snoozing butt. Guilt tugged at them but he pushed it away reminding themselves to thank Cade for the food. Too soon for his tired eyes, the teacher began to lecture on the importance of having peer review. Something John personally never liked. If he made a mistake he would find it just fine on one of his many triple checks he was prone to do on his works. The class kept going on for what seemed like forever making his head jerk back up trying not to fall onto the desk in sleep. His notes barely made any sense to himself and hardly something he could turn in at the end of the semester. He looked around seeing students with nearly five pages of notes and he barely had half a page. Oh no, he was so screwed if he couldn't get the notes from someone else to copy. Worry spiked his heart rate up. His vitals on his watch softly making a beep to warn him. He looked at it muting it knowing that they would bring it up at vitals. Great, another setback in his records. Gently he allowed his head to rest against his palm as he forced himself to calm down. Just take the day one struggle at a time. Cade would get a replacement sheet John could use to copy. After he looked up, he was completely lost as to what was going on. Things were not looking good for him today and doubt it will be any better for him later. 

"Miss. Nes!" The chilling voice of the school's director jerked him fully awake as he turned to the towering man that was a few seats in front of him. He felt his heart rate skyrocket again the soft beep reminded him that he was getting above normal. He didn't care; the man in front of him was one of the only pure lines of fighter pilots. He found himself gulping although he wasn't the one being called out. The girl that was caught doodling jumps up saluting with the left hand. He could feel the cringing as she noticed her mistake in her haste to greet them. Awkwardly she fixed it and repeated it on her right side smiling weakly. 

"Yes, Sir.T!" She barked out softly shaking but trying to hide it as much as John was. He waved her towards the door and she let her salute drop as did her guard a bit. What was going on? She was a good girl and never been in trouble. Her being pulled from the class wasn't just a shock to John. Weird looks crossed the room as people silently agreed this was very unusual. Everyone ignored the teacher that desperately tried to get them back on track as they watched the girl marched to the door and out of it like any other misfit had many times before. Looking around people slowly settled down and started going back to taking notes. The teacher stuck her head out briefly to chat with the director. It was only a few sparse words but the tone changed drastically as she returned her face twisted like she had eaten something fairly bitter. Things continued on without any farther interruption but the dull mood hadn't lifted. As soon as John had hit the halls people were talking about a bunch of the people being pulled from class without any explanation. People also noticed that Level fours have been missing since this morning. Of course, they could get away with playing hooky but it was very unlike them. People were eyeing one another on edge from the sudden revelation of people getting pulled which only put John's worries even more into perspective. Where was Cade? The higher up usually met him in the halls even if he had to go to a meeting beforehand. Their stomach was churning at the idea that Cade had been pulled. They were such a good student. Snorting John headed to 2 block trying to push it out of his head and focusing on getting through Physical Education without falling asleep.

"Feet up! Come on, come on, one more lap then sit on the line." Couch's voice was rough and annoying for John's tired brain making them even more irritable. Feeling the funk that the male was in most gave him a wide birth as he did stretches in the circle of the gym. At least he knew that Cade wasn't in the meeting anymore. As soon as people started to line up sitting on the line the coach started to speak. Again their loud stage voice grated John's nerves as he sat still putting his head down. "Since we are on assembly schedule we are having a free day." Those words made some of the tension in John's shoulders disappear. Free days were few and far between. Blessings in a school like this. Everyone scatters to the seats pulling out devices or cosmetics to touch up. As John went to get up with the rest of the people not bothered about getting a good seat, a hand is placed on his shoulder making him look up confused. The coach was looking a bit concerned and pointed to their office. Being the obedient kid he didn't question it and walked to the office opening the door for his superior. After the coach walked in John followed and saluted formally although he knew it wasn't necessary. Sitting down across from them John tried to look the part of a Level Two. Shoulders back, back straight, and eyes straight forward only for the coach give him a 'don't bother' look. Confused he slouched down letting his exhaustion show hating that it was so obvious that coach pulled him aside. The teacher swiped a reader over John's wrist getting vitals from the slumped boy shaking his head. "You're never going to be able to get to the end of the day and moved like demoted at this rate. Get some sleep and then eat something." The coach leaned over to the side pulling a basket of protein energy bars and handed over two. "Don't tell anyone I remember how hard it was to get through those ration days." The small smile on the teacher's face put John at ease as he took just one despite their protest and ate it. After making sure he didn't look like he had just downed food he stepped out thanking the coach and setting out to find a bench to sleep on. Soon enough the student was fast asleep overlooked by the coach so no one bothered them.


End file.
